culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dutch Top 40
and Lex Harding celebrating a printed edition of the Dutch Top 40 in 2005]] The Dutch Top 40 ( ) is a weekly music chart compiled by Stichting Nederlandse Top 40. It started as a radio program titled "Veronica Top 40", on the offshore station Radio Veronica in 1965. It remained "The Veronica Top 40" until 1974, when the station was forced to stop broadcasting. Joost den Draaijer was the initiator of the top 40 in the Netherlands. History On January 2, 1965, the first Top 40 was compiled, with its first #1 hit "I Feel Fine" by The Beatles. In 1974, the Stichting Nederlandse Top 40 bought the Top 40 and named it De Nederlandse Top 40. The Dutch Top 40 is one of the three official charts in the Netherlands, the other two being the Single Top 100, which is based entirely on pure sales and streaming and the Mega Top 50 (3FM) which, like the Dutch Top 40 also includes airplay data. Currently, Radio 538 is airing the Dutch Top 40 on radio. Jeroen Nieuwenhuize presents the program every Friday afternoon from 14.00 until 18.00. Compilation Composition As of February 2014 the chart is a combination of airplay , streaming and trends in social media.http://www.top40.nl/samenstelling The more often a song gets played on the radio, the higher its place in the Top 40. For year end chart positions: #1 position gets 40 points, #2 position gets 39 points .... #40 position get one point. This way you just count up all numbers and sort them from most points till least points. Rules There is a set of rules, of which some have existed since 1972, that are still maintained. Some of these have been criticised as a hindrance. *Singles must remain minimal two weeks in the chart. If a single officially no longer belongs in the top 40, these are placed on #40. **Example: Missy Elliott's "Lose Control": Remained two weeks on #40 in the chart, because it did not sell enough and also wasn't played enough on the radio. *Singles that highly change position upwards are noted as having superstip ''status. These singles are not allowed to fall down in chart position the following week. If a ''superstip single has a comparatively lower sales/airplay statistics a week later, it would remain stuck on the same chart position until a second week of drop, by which time it may appear as if it dropped hard in chart positions. **Recent example: Guus Meeuwis' "Ik Wil Dat Ons Land Juicht": The song entered the chart at #11 (superstip), rose up to #5 (superstip ''again) in its second week. The following week it was meant to drop in chart position, but remained on the #5 position. The following two weeks, it went from #5 to #39. Because of this rule, this single is the biggest fall down in the Dutch Top 40. However this is not always the case. Sometimes singles with a ''superstip do drop for some reason *Re-entry only takes place when the single re-enters within the top 30, if differently, these re-entried singles are ignored. **Example: Racoon recently re-entered the Dutch Top 40 at #31 though with the song "Love You More". *Singles with double A-side are noted separately in the top 40; due the (possible) different number of airplay the two songs get. **Example: Robbie Williams' first single off his 2005 album Intensive Care was "Tripping" with the B-side being "Make Me Pure". While "Tripping" topped the chart by peaking at #1, "Make Me Pure" peaked at #15 in the Top 40. Records, milestones and achievements This is a listing of significant achievements and milestones based upon the Dutch Top 40 charts. Song achievements Most weeks at number one *'14 weeks' :Ed Sheeran - "Shape of You" (2017) *'13 weeks' :Gusttavo Lima — "Balada" (2012) *'12 weeks' :Marco Borsato — "Dromen zijn bedrog" (1994) *'11 weeks' :Bryan Adams — "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (1991) :Marco Borsato — "Rood" (2006) :André Hazes and Gerard Joling — "Blijf bij mij (Dit zijn voor mij de allermooiste uren)" (2007) :Bruno Mars — "Just the Way You Are" (2010) :Michel Teló — "Ai se eu te pego!" (2012) :Robin Thicke featuring T.I. & Pharrell Williams — "Blurred Lines" (2013) :Avicii — "Wake Me Up" (2013) :Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne — "Rather Be" (2014) :OMI — "Cheerleader" (Felix Jaehn remix) (2015) *'10 weeks' :Heintje — "Ich bau' dir ein Schloß" (1968) :4 Non Blondes — "What's Up? (1993) :Vangelis — "Conquest of Paradise" (1995) :Céline Dion — "My Heart Will Go On" (1998) :Owl City — "Fireflies" (2009–10) :Alexis Jordan — "Happiness" (2011) :Mike Posner — "I Took a Pill in Ibiza (SeeB remix) (2016) Source: Most total weeks in the Top 40 *'49 weeks' :Pharrell Williams — "Happy" (2013–14) *'41 weeks' :Corry en de Rekels — "Huilen is voor jou te laat" (1970–71) *'40 weeks' :Trio Hellenique / Polis & Les Helleniques / Duo Akropolis / Mikis Theodorakis — "Zorba's Dance" (1965–66, 1974) [[#endnote_1|'1']] :The Scorpions — "Hello Josephine" (1965, 1977) *'39 weeks' :Jane Birkin and Serge Gainsbourg — "Je t'aime... moi non plus" (1969, 1974) *'38 weeks' :Gotye featuring Kimbra — "Somebody That I Used to Know" (2011–12) *'35 weeks' :Nini Rosso / Heinz Schachtner / Willy Schobben — "Il Silenzio (Abschiedsmelodie)" (1965–66) [[#endnote_2|'2']] :Dave Berry — "This Strange Effect" (1965–66) *'34 weeks' :De Heikrekels — "Waarom heb jij me laten staan?" (1967) :Avicii — "Wake Me Up" (2013–14) :John Legend — "All of Me" (2013–14) *'33 weeks' :Henk Westbroek — "Zelfs je naam is mooi" (1998–99) :Gers Pardoel — "Ik neem je mee" (2011–12) :Nielson — "Beauty en de brains" (2012–13) :Lorde — "Royals" (2013–2014) :Sam Smith — "Stay with Me" (2014–2015) :Major Lazer and DJ Snake featuring MØ — "Lean On" (2015) Source: ;Notes *1 ^ Four different versions of the song (which featured in the 1964 film Zorba the Greek), performed by four different artists, were listed on the Top 40 as only one song. *2 ^ Different versions of the song were performed by three different artists, and were listed on the Top 40 as only one song. Number-one debuts *The Beatles — "I Feel Fine" (January 2, 1965) *The Beatles — "We Can Work It Out" / "Day Tripper" (December 25, 1965) *Procol Harum — "A Whiter Shade of Pale" (June 17, 1967) *The Beatles — "Hey Jude" (September 14, 1968) *Jantje Smit — "Ik zing dit lied voor jou Alleen" (April 12, 1997) *Elton John — "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" / "Candle in the Wind 1997" (September 27, 1997) *2Pac — "Changes" (February 13, 1999) *Backstreet Boys — "I Want It That Way" (May 8, 1999) *Starmaker — "Damn (I Think I Love You)" (April 14, 2001) *One Day Fly — "I Wanna Be a One Day Fly" (May 19, 2001) *Shaggy featuring Rayvon — "Angel" (June 23, 2001) *Shakira — "Whenever, Wherever" (February 9, 2002) *Jamai — "Step Right Up" (March 29, 2003) *Jim — "Tell Her" (May 17, 2003) *Dinand Woesthoff — "Dreamer (Gussie's song)" (February 21, 2004) *Boris — "When You Think of Me" (May 22, 2004) *Marco Borsato and Ali B — "Wat zou je doen" (September 25, 2004) *André Hazes — "Zij gelooft in mij" (October 9, 2004) *Men2B — "Bigger Than That" (December 25, 2004) *Artiesten Voor Azië — "Als je iets kan doen" (January 15, 2005) *Kane — "Fearless" (August 6, 2005) *Ch!pz — "Carnival" (August 27, 2005) *Lange Frans & Baas B — "Het land van..." (October 8, 2005) *Andrea Bocelli and Marco Borsato — "Because We Believe" (February 11, 2006) *Raffaëla — "Right Here Right Now" (March 25, 2006) *Sharon Kips — "Heartbreak Away" (March 10, 2007) *Jan Smit — "Dan volg je haar benen" (November 3, 2007) *Nikki — "Hello World" (March 15, 2008) *Marco Borsato — "Wit licht" (May 3, 2008) *Marco Borsato — "Stop de tijd" (August 30, 2008) *Lisa — "Hallelujah" (May 23, 2009) *Lady Gaga — "Born This Way" (February 26, 2011) *Nick & Simon — "Julia" (March 23, 2013) *Adele — "Hello" (October 31, 2015) Artist achievements Most Top 40 entries * BZN (55) * Madonna (55) * Michael Jackson (51) * The Rolling Stones (49) * Golden Earring (47) * Normaal (46) * Queen (46) * Vader Abraham (44) * U2 (43) * Bee Gees (43) Source: Most number one singles Source: References External links * Dutch Top 40 / Official website—contains archive from 1965 onwards * Dutch Top 40 / Radio 538 website—contains archive from 1965 onwards Category:Dutch record charts